


Alcohol Withdrawal

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: RWBY Fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clover being soft boi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hope I wrote this right because I did some research but I'm worried it's wrong, James Ironwood is only briefly mentioned, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow has to deal with alcohol withdrawal shakes and Clover is there to help him through them.As said in the tags, I'm sorry if any of this is wrong.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Alcohol Withdrawal

Qrow was the type to deal with his problems by himself. So when the withdrawal shaking began, he tried to keep it a secret. 

The meeting seemed to drag on and he was beginning to find it increasingly harder to hide the shaking. He tried placing his hands under his thighs, but it didn't seem to help. 

"You're all dismissed,"as the words left the general's mouth, Qrow was on his feet and walking out of the room. 

"Qrow!" Qrow turned to face Clover as the other ran to stand in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cloves," Qrow tried not to look Clover in the eye because Clover could read him like an open book and he didn't want to burden Clover with his problems. 

"You're clearly not," Clover spoke and Qrow sighed. "Your hands are shaking."

"Alcohol withdrawal," Qrow explained without looking up. He didn't want to see what kind of look Clover was giving him. 

"It's okay, Qrow," Qrow jumped slightly when Clover grabbed his hands. He looked up, looking between their joined hands and Clover's soft, affectionate, look on his face. 

The feeling of Clover's hands in his and the look on Clover's face was all he could focus one. All previous thoughts of alcohol left his mind in place of Clover's name, over and over again. Clover was all he could think about at that moment. 

"Your hands have stopped shaking," Clover pointed out and soon even Qrow realised that, yes, his hands had indeed stopped shaking. 

"Would you look at that," Qrow chuckled as Clover smiled in response, lifting their joined hands and kissing Qrow's hands softly. 

"You're doing so well," Clover started. "I am so proud of you."

Qrow blushed and looked away, scoffing slightly. 

He would never say it out loud, but Clover gave him a sense of hope that he had never let himself have in his life before, and he loved Clover for it more than he could ever express in words alone. He guessed he would leave it for his actions to show what he felt. 

He pulled clover down into a passionate kiss, and although that wasn't even near enough to Express himself, it was definitely a start. 


End file.
